Rick Sanchez
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Revelation Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc Relationship Family Members *Mrs. Sanchez (ex-wife) **Beth Smith (daughter) **Jerry Smith (son-in-law) ***Summer Smith (granddaughter) ***Morty Smith (grandson) Friends *Mr. Poopybutthole (best friend) *Birdperson *Jacob *Katsuki Bakugo *Maximus Lynx *Nita *Larry Santiago-Loud *Izuku Midoriya *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Huey Freeman *Hiro Hamada Enemies *Galactic Federation *Alexander Galloway *Tomura Shigaraki Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 8 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Doc Rick's Great Scouts *Chain Attack: A Rickle of Time *Heart Heat Attack: Rixty Minutes *Grand Heat Attack: The Rickshank Rickdemption *Enraged Taunt - Lick My Balls Morty *Disgusted Taunt - Terryfold *Black Execution - Ricksy Business *Soul Exchange - Rick Potion No. 11 (Bad Influence) *Heat Driver - Helper / Coordinator *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / Past Intro Dialogue Normal *Rick: Wubba lubba dub-dub, Asshole! Vs. Self *Rick: This Counterpart Crap need to stop, OK? *Rick: What’s wrong, can’t defeat yourself in Calamity Trigger? *Rick: Because it’s got confused when Evil Morty came. :l Vs. Star Butterfly *Rick: Everyone in your world is an selfish cunt, sister. *Star: Wow, rude much? >:( *Rick: Get in line, Jailbait! Vs. Steven Universe *Rick: Hey look, it’s Steven DeMayo! *Steven: Dude, are you supposed to be our friend? *Rick: I don’t sided with obese men. Vs. Starboy (Victory) 1 *Rick: You ruined your dream of having an Thicc EGL for...this. *Starboy: All in the name of erasing Humanity for their sins! >:( *Rick: Dude, not even worth it... Vs. Starboy (Victory) 2 *Rick: No wonder Fluttershy didn’t want ya, dick. *Starboy: Don’t judge my viewpoint with my old friends. *Rick: Google “Angst” Mate. Vs. Cassie Cage *Rick: Ugh, when did Special Forces hired an 16-year-old girl. *Cassie: I defeated Shinnok, ya know? *Rick: Yes, Ultra Satan...Whatever. Vs. Yuya Heiwa (Past) *Rick: Side with me, and together can be become the King of Games. *Yuya: I...don’t understand what you’re going on about. *Rick: Totally, we can stop Vanguards 2: The Legend of Curry’s Golds. Vs. Yuya Heiwa (Fallout) 1 *Rick: Great, Another Sans wannabe. *Yuya: My Personal training to avenge Sans. *Rick: He should have be gone since Destiny. Vs. Yuya Heiwa (Fallout) 2 *Rick: You see you still got that Dark Magician Girl? *Yuya: ...What? O-O *Rick: Hahaha, You deserve that Yugi Moto! >:) Vs. Emma Goodall *Rick: Watch Out, Tortura making his return. *Emma: You told that from Shakira, right? *Rick: What? That’s fucking real? Vs. Geras *Rick: I question the many Reality your mother been doing. *Geras: Well, you left your family by your accident... *Rick: Cronenbergs can be an bitch to handle. Vs. Boruto Uzumaki *Rick: I felt like spraying you with acid. *Boruto: How, really rude coming from you. *Rick: I don’t respected Ninja wannabes. Vs. Jacqui Briggs *Rick: Jacqui, I have to stop your father! *Jacqui: Why? Did he cause too much damage? O-O *Rick: He’s Trying to “Woke” everyone, that’s what! Vs. Johnny Gat *Rick: We meet again, Johnny Gat... *Johnny: This let be our last battle! *Rick: Go Back to selling out, S-Saint Boy! Vs. Trevor Phillips *Rick: You should have beats Steve Austin. *Trevor: I thought I could fucked his neck harder. *Rick: No wonder your mum disgusted you! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Scientist Category:Smart Character Category:Fighter Category:Gun User Category:Anger Issue Category:People With Family Problem Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger